1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A technique for applying, during resolution conversion, a resolution conversion rule having learned related to the corresponding subject characteristic for each region in an original image is known (see for example Patent Document No. 1). Also known is a technique for performing, in parallel, decoding of a high-resolution moving image and decoding of a low-resolution moving image, in which the enlarged low-resolution moving image is temporarily used until decoding of a moving image of a predetermined resolution completes (see for example Patent Document No. 2). The following shows the specifics of the patent documents cited above.    Patent Document No. 1: WO 2006-59504    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-224846